Jamais pour te revoir
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Suite de mon OS Trop tard. "-Charles est mort. -Non, tu mens, tu mens ! -C'est pas possible ! -Et si je te disais que tu pourrais revoir Charles ? -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? -Le revoir." Qu'est-il arrivé après Cuba ?
1. Chapter 1

Voici dont la suite de ce qui devait à la base être un simple OS, _Trop tard_. Mais je me suis finalement laissée convaincre d'écrire une suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Et aucun des personnages n'est à moi.

 _ **Trop tard-suite**_

La première chose dont Erik prit conscience en retrouvant ses esprits fut des rayons du soleil sur son visage ainsi que le bruit et l'odeur des embruns. Ensuite, ce fut la sensation du sable sous lui qui disparut juste après à cause de la douleur envahissant tout son corps.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et parcourut la plage de Cuba du regard. Il remarqua que les mutants de Shaw reprenaient connaissances, tout comme les élèves et la sœur de Charles. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il fixa Charles qui était le seul à ne pas bouger. Pourquoi ne reprenait-il pas connaissance comme eux ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le hurlement que poussa Raven. Il commença vraiment à se demander ce qu'il avait manquer quand il la vit se ruer, en larme, vers son frère. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'il tenait Charles dans ses bras avant de perdre connaissance. Il tenta de se relever pour rejoindre la fratrie Xavier, mais il s'écroula à nouveau quand les souvenirs lui revinrent. _Le laboratoire de Hank ravagé, sa métamorphose en fauve, le survole des navires américains et soviétiques, la recherche de Shaw, le sous-marin sortant de l'eau, la lutte dans celui-ci et sur la plage, les supplices de Charles, la mort de son bourreau, les bombes venant des navires et... LA BALLE !_

Il se redressa précipitamment et, malgré la douleur, se rua sur Charles, le retourna doucement en le reprenant dans ses bras.

Et alors que les autres s'étonnait de la disparition des navires, lui et Raven n'avaient leur attention uniquement focalisé sur Charles, son immobilité, sa pâleur et lui qui sentait à nouveau un restant de sang s'écouler sur ses jambes, à nouveau.

Ils secouèrent fébrilement le télépathe.

"Charles ! Charles ! CHARLES !

\- Charles réponds-moi. S'il te plait grand-frère réveille-toi, réponds-moi, le suppliait Raven."

Les autres mutants s'approchèrent lentement d'eux, mais Erik ne les voyait pas, il ne les entendait pas. Il était plongé dans les yeux bleus de Charles. Des yeux sans leur habituel étincelle. Sans cette étincelle qui te dis "je sais ce quelque chose que tu ne sais pas". Des yeux sans étincelles... sans vie... juste le reflet du ciel bleu, bien fade à côté du sien.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas réel. C'était un cauchemar. Ce n'était... qu'une simple balle.

Elle n'aurait pas du faire tant de dégâts. Elle n'aurait même pas dû être tiré. Mais _elle_ l'avait fait.

"Mais c'est toi qui l'a dévié en ne faisant pas attention à Charles qui était juste derrière toi, murmura une voix ressemblant à celle du professeur dans sa tête."

Non. Non. Charles était simplement encore évanoui à cause de sa blessure... Ou une de ses anciennes, vus toutes celles qu'il voyait désormais couvrir la peau du visage de son télépathe. Il reprendrait bientôt ses esprits et lui sourira le plus simplement du monde, compréhensif, mais également touché et rassuré, de la frayeur qu'il venait de lui faire.

C'est du moins ce dont il tentait de se convaincre, avant que Moïra ne brise presque tout ses espoirs en murmura, puis criant :

"Charles est mort. CHARLES EST MORT !"

Elle se laissa tombé prêt d'eux en pleurant telle une pauvre vierge éplorée abandonnée par son fiancé et répétant que c'était de sa faute. Mais ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter sa comédie. Elle n'aimait pas Charles, elle ne faisait que le manipuler pour garder un œil sur tout le monde en bonne agent de la CIA. Et même si elle avait fini par l'apprécier, son amour ne sera jamais aussi grand et puissant que celui qu'il avait lui envers le télépathe.

A ces mots, les trois jeunes mutants avec eux accoururent. Les trois autres ne savaient pas quoi faire, et n'osaient pas s'en aller discrètement comme des voleurs, de peurs de représailles de la part de Magnéto, et ils attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer puisque que ce même mutant avait semblé du même avis qu'eux et même à prendre la place de Shaw, avant que le télépathe ne se prenne la balle et ne déclenche l'enfer sur eux.

Hank bouscula Moïra, l'éloigna du professeur.

"NON ! Tu mens ! TU MENS !"

Il commença à examiné fébrilement le télépathe, vérifiant ses organes vitaux et tentant de la faire réagir, sous les yeux pleins d'espoir de Raven. Mais Hank finit par baisser doucement le tête, les larmes aux yeux, les bras ballants.

"Hank ? murmura-t-elle.

-C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, répétait-il en boucle.

-Hank !

-Je... Je... Je suis désolé Raven.

-NON ! Pourquoi. Oh, Charles, je suis désolée !

-Alors c'est fini ? demanda Sean. Vraiment fini ?

-Quoi ?

-Nous. Les élèves du Professeur X. C'est vraiment fini.

-Cela n'a même pas vraiment commencé Sean, lui répliqua amèrement Alex. Et maintenant Erik et Raven vont s'en aller avec les trois autres clowns et nous laisser en paix nous occuper dignement du Professeur.

-QUOI ! s'exclama Raven outrée en se redressant fièrement face à lui. Il n'est pas question que je m'en aille Alex. Il n'est pas question que je le laisse.

-Ose nier que tu n'en avais pas l'intention ! Ose nier que tu n'avais pas l'intention de t'enfuir avec Erik et ces trois là !

-Ce qui aurait pu arriver n'a plus d'importance, Alex, le raisonna Hank. Et Charles n'aurait pas voulu que nous nous disputions comme ça. Surtout maintenant. Nous devons rester uni.

-Tu la défends ! Avec tout ce qu'elle t'a envoyer à la figure, comme elle t'a fait mal et avais l'intention de t'en faire encore. Tu la défends !

-Écoute, rend toi plutôt utile, au lieu de déverser ta colère sur tout le monde pour rien. Retiens "les trois clowns", comme tu les nommes si bien. Ils restent ici. Ce sont des mutants, comme nous. Nous ne devons pas nous battre entre nous. Ils pourraient avoir des informations intéressantes et importantes, finit-il de murmurer pour convaincre définitivement son camarade."

Alex grimaça et le regarda rageusement, mais face au regard déterminé et autoritaire du Fauve, il attrapa brusquement Sean par le bras et lui murmura comment ils allaient assommés les trois mutants de Shaw, avant de le mettre en action. Ils préparèrent ensuite tout pour pouvoir regagner le continent, donc rejoindre la grande ville la plus proche, n'ayant plus aucun moyen de contacter le gouvernement.

Pendant tout ce temps, Erik n'avait pas réagit. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était enfermé dans ses souvenirs de Charles. Charles et son sourire, ses yeux sa voix et ses mots rassurants, pleins d'espoirs, sa chaleur. Charles. Charles. CHARLES ! ERIK !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés au manoir. Une que Charles était enterré et qu'Erik n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Pas que cela change énormément de la première, mais l'absence de bruit et de hurlements, qui avaient raisonné de leur retour à l'enterrement de Charles, inquiétée particulièrement les anciens élèves de Charles et les trois autres mutants qui étaient étonnamment restés. Angel avait bien tenté de partir, mais Alex et Sean avait tôt fait de la rattraper et la ramener. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils décident de continuer ce que Shaw avait commencer. Hank avait réussi à obtenir la récupération d'Emma en échange d'un contrôle des allés et venus de celle-ci, mais ils ne comptaient pas la laisser sortir, l'enfermant dans une chambre qu'ils avaient aménagé spécialement pour elle, donc cela ne l'avait pas gêner cette pseudo surveillance inutile. C'était des mutants, il n'était donc pas questions de les abandonner, que ce soit au gouvernement ou autre chose. Charles ne leur aurait pas pardonner. Azazel aurait bien pus s'enfuir sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, mais quand Riptide n'avait pas montrer signe de vouloir quitter le manoir, il était resté à ses côtés.

Plus personne ne quitter la propriété du Manoir. Erik et Raven était devenus amorphes, de vrais poupées vides, sans vie. Et les autres n'avaient plus aucune joie ou envie de vivre, de part l'atmosphère et l'ambiance lourde, bien que Hank tentait, sans grande conviction, de continuer à comprendre ce qui s'était passé sur la plage. Appuyé contre un chêne dans le parc du Manoir, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre du contrôleur de métal. Les rideaux étaient tirés, comme depuis deux semaines. Il se demanda ce que faisait Erik en ce moment même, ce qu'il faisait depuis une semaine. S'il avait même ne serait-ce que bouger de son lit depuis tout ce temps, s'il avait encore conscience de ce qui l'entourait, du monde autour de lui.

Ce dernier était effectivement là où Hank le pensait, n'en n'avait pas bouger, et ne prêtait également plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il repensait juste au événements de Cuba, au corps de Charles et à la voix de se dernier qu'il avait entendu juste avant de reperdre connaissances, à ce que Hank lui avait dit. Lui n'en savait rien. Conscient ou pas. Vivant ou pas. Il ne voyait même plus la différence sans Charles. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait que Charles était devenu en quelques semaines son univers, devenant même plus important dans son esprit que ne l'avait été Shaw. Mais il ne le réalisait que trop tard. C'était toujours trop tard.

Mais ils ignoraient encore qu'ils allaient découvrir quelque chose qui les uniraient plus qu'ils ne pensaient jamais l'être. Quelque chose qui leur redonnerait l'envie de vivre et d'avancer.

Et alors qu'Erik commençait juste à s'endormir, pour une nuit qu'il pensait encore pleine de cauchemar, il l'entendit pour la première fois. Un murmure, un simple murmure.

"Erik..."

Il se redressa en sursaut, croyant devenir fou, mais l'appel résonna à nouveau.

"Erik... Erik... Erik..."

Il parcourut la chambre du regard, mais ne vit personne. Il se réinstalla donc sous les couvertures, tentant d'oublier cette voix. Il aurait pu penser qu'il réentendait la voix de Charles, comme à Cuba, mais c'était une voix de petite fille. Peut-être... Non, ce serait ridicule, et qui l'aurait fait de toute façon. Mais et si... Tant pis, il faudra qu'il demande demain à Hank si quelqu'un était entré dans le manoir et qu'il voit si c'était un des mutants déjà présent. Peut-être Raven, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi.

Le lendemain, Erik se décida, après plusieurs heures, à se lever, prendre une bonne douche, avant de mettre des vêtements propres et d'aller trouver Hank dans son laboratoire. Ce dernier en l'apercevant fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba de sa chaise emportant avec lui dans sa chute sa table de travail et tout ce qu'il y avait dessous.

"Hank, j'ai besoin de savoir si quelqu'un est venu récemment au Manoir, ou hier soir.

-Euh... Je... Ben... Euh... Tu...

-Passes au niveau supérieur Hank et apprend à faire une phrase complète, profite en également pour me répondre, cela rendra service à beaucoup de monde.

-N... Non... Enfin... Je veux dire... Personne n'est venu depuis... Notre retour... On a juste eu le départ de Moïra... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui t'intéresse... Et... Personne ne s'est approché de prêt ou de loin de ta chambre ou de celle de Raven... Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir... Pour... Pourquoi ?"

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Erik repartit, bien décidé à interroger la métamorphe. Il arriva devant sa porte et la martela.

"Raven ! Raven, ouvre, il faut que je te parle."

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, avant que le clinche ne s'actionne et que la sœur de Charles apparaisse sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait à nouveau abandonné son physique naturel, pour celui plus passe-partout qu'elle avait avant et était dans un état pire que le sien, avant qu'il ne passe sous l'eau. Les yeux rougis et bouffis, le nez et les yeux coulant encore, les cheveux pires qu'un nid d'oiseau et elle était en pyjama depuis... Leur retour apparemment. Exactement comme lui l'était jusqu'à il y a encore quelques minutes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai pas envie de te voir Erik.

-Je sais, alors réponds moi très vite et je te laisserais tranquille. Es-tu, oui ou non, près de ma chambre hier soir, ou as-tu changé de forme ?

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?! Absolument pas ! Maintenant, laisse-moi, je ne veux voir personne."

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte. Erik, pour sa part, repartit bredouille et énormément frustré dans sa chambre. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas hallucinée cette voix. Il en fut encore plus sûr, quand elle revint le soir même et ceux d'après durant une semaine. Un soir, il ne tint plus et décida de l'écouter, la suivre.

"Erik... Viens... Aide-moi... Viens... Erik..."

Il se leva, rejoignit le couloir et tenta de trouver d'où provenait la voix, puisque comme tout les précédents soirs, il n'y avait personne.

Il finit par atteindre le salon où lui et Charles jouaient aux échecs, un verre de wisky à la main, avant d'aller se coucher. Il n'y avait pas remit les pieds. Comme il s'y attendait, la partie qu'ils avaient laissés était toujours là. Mais au lieu de trouver la pièce vide, il vit une petite fille, agée d'environ dix ans, installée dans le fauteuil de Charles.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sautilla sur le siège en l'apercevant.

"Ah, enfin te voilà ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne me rejoindrais jamais. Depeche-toi. Assieds-toi, nous avons à parler, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide."

Hésitant entre le fait de rêver éveiller ou de carrément halluciné, il gagna lentement sa place, en face d'elle, séparé uniquement par le plateau de jeu. Il profita de ce laps de temps pour la détailler. Elle avait les cheveux châtains foncés légèrement bouclés, un petit nez en trompette, et de petites pommettes soulignées par son sourire et des yeux d'un bleu qu'Erik trouva magnifique, avec une étincelle particulière qui lui semblait familière. En fait, tout chez elle lui était familier, mais ces yeux... Etaient parfaitement identiques à ceux de Charles, réalisa-t-il lentement.

"Je vois que tu as compris, sourit-elle, alors je peux me présenter. Je suis Cassandra... Cassandra Xavier, la sœur jumelle de Charles. Ravie de te voir enfin Erik Lehnsherr."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Erik n'arrivait pas à le croire. Une sœur. Charles aurait eut une sœur, autre que Raven. Commençant vraiment à douter de son état mental, il prit quand même la peine de se pincer pour tenter de se réveiller, faisant rire doucement Cassandra.

"Non, tu ne rêves pas, et je ne suis pas d'avantage une hallucination. Mais viens t'asseoir, j'ai besoin de te parler."

Le contrôleur de métal resta parfaitement immobile. Il n'osait pas plus parler que bouger, se demandant ce qui arriverait à... Quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'était-elle ? fantôme ? spectre ? esprit ?

"Tu sais, je ne mords pas, sourit-elle, et je ne vais pas non plus disparaitre ou faire autre chose que te parler. Tu peux t'approcher sans crainte."

Alors, hésitant, Erik fit un pas, puis un autre et fini par rejoindre lentement sa place, en face de Cassandra, séparés par le plateau d'échecs. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Cassandra ne reprennent la parole.

"Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

-Et comment je pourrais faire ça ? se moqua-il nerveusement, hésitant encore entre l'attaquer, se frapper pour se réveiller ou, celle qui le tenter le plus, s'enfuir en courant et en tentant de ne pas hurler et réveiller tout le monde. J'ai une sorte de double mutation agissant dans l'au delà ?

-Ah ah, ce que tu peux être bête, ria-t-elle. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Et je ne viens pas vraiment de l'au delà, comme tu dis, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Que sais-tu de Charles ? demanda-t-elle après un cours instant de silence en redevenant sérieuse.

-Pardon ?

-Que sais-tu de Charles ?

-Pour... Pourquoi tu de demandes ça ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question là, non ? Tu dois en savoir plus que moi.

-C'est exact, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis là.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour toi. Pour Charles... Par vengeance aussi. Mais il ne sait pas que je suis là. Du moins, pas encore. Il est encore épuisé de la traversée et se repose."

Erik redressa la tête intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour ne rien manquer de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

"Non, n'espère même pas, démentit-elle, je ne dirais rien sur où nous sommes. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Charles est inquiet...

-Inquiet ?

-Oui... Il a craint de vous avoir fait du mal en mourant et de vos réactions en apprenant la vérité.

-Hein ?... Quoi ? Co... Comment aurait-il pu nous faire du mal ?... Il ne nous en a jamais fait ! Il en est incapable.

-Tu ne sais donc ce qui a vraiment eut lieu à Cuba ?

-Si, répliqua-t-il avec rage, j'étais là, contrairement à vous. Et si vous n'êtes là que pour remuer ce couteau dans la plaie, c'est inutile que je m'attarde."

Il se leva, furieux et décider à rejoindre sa chambre, mais la voix de Cassandra le fit stopper.

"Je n'étais pas là, en effet. Mais je sais tout quand même. Et je pense que, contrairement à toi et aux autres, j'ai plus d'informations en mains."

Elle se tourna doucement vers lui et, jouant doucement avec le roi de Charles, repris :

"Charles est persuadé que vous savez tout... Maintenant que je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas, puisque jusqu'à présent vos esprits étaient comme... vide... Je pourrais m'en aller, et tu reprendrais ta vie, comme si je n'étais jamais intervenue, et tu ne saurais jamais rien... Mais je te l'ais dis,... Je veux ma vengeance, pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait... Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi."

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui. Elle avait une aura sombre, terrifiante qui se formait autour d'elle. Il se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse. Mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il était capable de l'être tout autant qu'elle.

"Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une chasse à l'homme dans raison, pour un fantôme ou je ne sais quoi qui se prétend la sœur de Charles et qui n'est sûrement que le fruit de mon esprit épuisé."

Sur ce, il se retourna furieusement. Mais alors qu'il saisissait la poignée, une phrase le figea.

"Et si je te disais que cela pourrait te permettre de revoir Charles ?

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il brusquement en se retournant.

-Tu as un mutant ici, qui par, son apparence et son immortalité, est connecté à la mort. Il pourrait ramener Charles. Mais tu te doutes bien que ce ne sera pas gratuit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? murmura-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Rien venant réellement de toi. Je veux juste venger mon frère... Et en profiter pour obtenir un moyen de passer le temps dans l'éternité. C'est long l'éternité, tu sais, surtout vers la fin... Tu comprendras plus tard, ria-t-elle en voyant son air perdu. Bref, pour que nous ayons tout les deux notre bonheur, il faut juste que tu retrouves unes personne pour moi. Et pour cela il faut que tu apprennes à connaître Charles, que tu fouilles dans son passé.

-Il en est hors de question. Je ne trahirais pas sa confiance. Je ne fouillerai pas.

-Écoute, soupira-t-elle agacée en claquant la pièce d'échec au milieu du plateau, mon frère pense que vous savez déjà tout, alors que tu le découvres arrangera tout le monde. Tout est dans sa chambre, tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour aller les chercher. On se revoit à ce moment là, ."

Sur ces derniers mots, il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il inspira un grand coup et tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais la volonté n'y était pas. La conversation repassait en boucle dans sa tête et il n'osait pas croire en l'infime pourcent de chance qu'elle soit réel, car il se mettrait à espérer, sans doute inutilement, sur un possible retour de Charles.

Il inspira un grand coup et finit par décider que ce rêve ne résultait que de son enfermement dans sa chambre. Qu'il devait sortir s'éclaircir les idées. Il choisit également de faire sortir Raven de son trou. Après tout, si Charles n'était plus là pour veiller sur ces mutants, alors il pourrait tenter de le faire... A sa manière.

Après plusieurs minutes, il parvint à la faire sortir de son antre, et pour s'assurer qu'elle n'y retourne pas de la journée, verrouilla la porte et se promit de bien faire attention aux mouvement que ce petit bout de métal pourrait faire.

Il essaya également de s'occuper l'esprit de quelque manière que ce soit, mais rien à faire. La conversation de son rêve revenait toujours au premier plan de celui-ci. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Il n'en était même plus si sûr. Certes certains rêves pouvaient être très réalistes, mais là... Cela l'était trop pour que ce ne soit qu'imaginaire. Son doute s'accentua quand, en allant chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque, il s'aperçut que le roi blanc de Charles était bel et bien au centre du plateau. Il s'installa sur son siège et fixa durant quelques secondes la pièce d'échec, finit par la prendre et la manipuler en réfléchissant. Avant il n'aurait pas hésiter à aller fouiller dans la vie de quelqu'un, mais là... C'était pas quelqu'un, c'était Charles. Si il se décidait à aller dans sa chambre, soit il ne trouvait rien et tant mieux, il avait rêvé, soir il trouvait quelque chose et... Que faire après, si il avait imaginé Cassandra et ce qu'elle avait dit ? Arriverait-il à vivre avec ?

La curiosité finit par l'emporter. Il reposa le roi et se dirigea vers la chambre du télépathe. Devant la porte, il eut un moment d'hésitation, réalisant qu'il n'était jamais rentré dans cette pièce, comme les autres personnes dans ce manoir depuis qu'il était là. Peut-être Raven, quand ils étaient petits ?

Il inspira un grand coup, ferma un court instant les yeux et entra.

La pièce était chaleureuse, dans des tons chauds... Mais pas ordonné comme il l'aurait pensé. Des livres trainés sur la table de chevet et le bureau, et les vêtements... étaient un peu partout. Cela le fit doucement sourire.

Il regarda dans les tiroirs, les armoires, même sous le lit, mais ne trouva rien. Il commençait à penser qu'il n'y avait rien, quand il utilisa, en dernier recours sa mutation. Et il le sentit. Un petit morceau de métal sous le lit. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, mais il n'y avait pas plus de chose qu'il y a cinq minutes. Alors, il tâta les planches et finit par en sentir une légèrement surélevée, mal fixée. Il se glissa complétement sous le lit, pour être au dessus de planche, ôta les clous, la retira et regarda dans l'espace apparu. Il y trouva juste trois gourmettes, dont deux pour bébé et un vieil et épais album photo.

C'était des gourmettes fines, bien travaillées, plutôt pour une fille et la dernière plus masculine. Il jeta un œil sur le nom inscrit et se figea. Cassandra et Charles. C&C. Il n'avait peut-être pas rêvé au final. Il ouvrit l'album et découvrit des photos de l'enfance de Charles, avant et après l'arrivée de Raven dans sa vie. Il y avait d'abord des photo des parents de Charles avec celui-ci, puis les personnages changèrent brutalement. Un autre homme remplaça le père de Charles et un autre garçon, un peu plus âgé que le télépathe s'ajouta, tout deux avaient un air mauvais. Il s'inquiéta de plus en plus, quand il remarqua les traces bleus qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur certains clichés sur la peau du jeune Xavier et le sourire disparaissant sur son visage et celui de sa mère. Il avait peur de comprendre. Il lut les noms écrit au dos d'un des cliché et découvrit les noms de ces hommes. Kurt et Caïn.

Il se décida à redéposer les gourmettes dans leur cachette et emmena l'album dans sa chambre. Il le regarderais plus en détail demain. Le soir commençait à tomber. Il alla récupérer Raven qui, pour son plus grand malheur, avait passé la journée auprès de la tombe de Charles, de dépêcha de manger et regagnât sa chambre. Il espérait vraiment que Cassandra revienne.

Et elle le fit.

"Erik."

Sans attendre, n'ayant pas fermé l'œil, il la rejoignit encore une fois dans la bibliothèque. Elle y était, installée à la place de son frère.

"Alors ? Ta décision ?"

Il s'assit en face d'elle et répliqua :

"Charles reviendra ? Tu es sûre ?

-A quatre-vingt-dix-neuf virgule neuf et des poussières pourcent. Alors ?

-On a des choses à régler... Mais je suis OK."

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un sourire terrifiant, qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, lui donna la chaire de poule.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai modifié quelques petits éléments dans les chapitres précédent.

Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, mais les lecteurs sont plus objectifs que moi.

Chapitre 4

"Que veux-tu savoir, qu'on en finisse avec ça ?

-J'ai découvert l'album photo dans la chambre de Charles, et je voulais savoir...

-Je ne te raconterais pas la vie de mon frère. Tu en sais bien assez avec ces photos. Il te racontera tout, s'il le souhaite, quand vous vous reverrez.

-D'accord. Si tu es aussi têtue que ton frère, je ne saurais rien. Tu peux au moins me dire le nom de famille de ces deux hommes. Kurt et Caïn.

-Ce sont le beau- père et frère de Charles. Kurt et Caïn Marko.

-Lequel veux-tu que je retrouve ? Parce que c'est l'un des deux, je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien. C'est Caïn. Kurt est déjà mort.

-Et comment je fais ça ? Le retrouver.

-J'en sais rien moi ! C'est toi le chasseur, en quelque sorte, tu l'as déjà fais avec Shaw, alors fait en de même avec Caïn !

-J'ai pas l'intention d'y passer plusieurs années...

-Et moi, je n'aurais pas la patience pour attendre si longtemps. Alors trouve un moyen d'accélérer les choses, claqua-t-elle en retour à ses répliques froides.

-J'ai aussi trouver trois gourmettes, avec l'album, dans lequel tu n'apparais pas d'ailleurs, lança-t-il pour la déstabiliser, ce qui fonctionna, et juger sa réaction.

-Que... Quoi ?

-Trois gourmettes, répéta-t-il. Deux pour bébé avec respectivement ton nom et celui de Charles sur chacune d'elle, et une autre, plus grande, avec "C&C" gravé dessus.

-Il... Ils les a vraiment faites... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, les yeux embués.

-Pardon ?

-Rien.

-Si, il y a quelque chose. J'ai le droit de savoir ça. Je suis mêlé à tout ça maintenant. Arrête de me cacher des choses. Ou c'est secret défense comme tu en donnes l'impression pour pleins d'informations ?

-C'est pas ça, c'est que... Je n'aime pas en parler, gémit-elle presque en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Mais je ne veux pas que tu en parles avec Charles. C'est plus douloureux pour lui que pour moi. Mais tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau hein?

-Non. Pas cette fois.

-Bien... On a jamais su, mon frère et moi, si c'était Charles involontairement ou, volontairement, sa mutation qui commençait déjà à se développer, me jugeant sûrement dangereuse pour je ne sais quel raison, qui m'a absorbé, en partie en Charles. Toujours est-il que je suis officiellement un bébé mort né. On ne sait pas non plus quand ma... forme s'est détachée suffisamment de lui pour que je "grandisse", en quelque sorte, à ses côtés. Bien que je ne sache pas s'il savait que j'étais là. Il me parlait parfois, souffla-t-elle, pas suffisamment et de façon à ce que je sache s'il me parlait vraiment ou juste s'il pensait parler dans le vide, à quelqu'un d'imaginaire. Je ne savais pas à quoi je devais ressembler, donc je me suis calquée sur Charles. Une version féminine de lui.

-Alors pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté à un physique de dix ans ?

-Parce que c'est jusqu'à cet âge là, que je suis restée avec Charles. Je suis partie quand il a rencontré cette fillette dans la cuisine. Raven. Je pensais que tout irait bien pour lui. Qu'il aurait quelqu'un de _physiquement_ présent pour le soutenir face à Kurt et Caïn et qui l'accepterais entièrement, mutation inclue. Tu parles, cracha-t-elle, j'ai désenchanté et regretté d'être partie quand il m'a rejoint et que qu'il m'a expliqué sa mort et ce qui en a découlé."

Le blond, voulut l'interroger davantage, mais se figea quand il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait pour son frère réalisa-t-il. Erik face a ça, ne sut comment réagir, et se disant qu'il avait sans aucun doute fait une erreur en parlant de ça et en voulant absolument savoir, préféra changer encore une fois de sujet. Il n'oubliait que trop facilement qu'elle n'avait normalement pas vécu. Qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

"Hum Hum... Sinon, comment Charles va-t-il revenir ? Parce que j'ai bien une idée pour ce qui va arriver à ce Caïn, mais pour Charles.

-Je te l'ais dis... Pour les deux, tu vas avoir besoin de ce mutant téléporteur, Azazel.

-Je comprends pas... C'est un démon, c'est ça ?

-Non, absolument pas. Un mutant ne peut être que mutant, et jamais autre chose. Il est peut-être né avec une apparence de démon, du moins l'image que vous en avez, mais il est juste mutant, s'énerva-t-elle légèrement essuyant ses larmes.

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est un téléporteur, s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était évident. Mais cela ne l'était pas pour le blond.

-Et ?...

-Un téléporteur, se lança-t-elle avec le même ton professoral que son jumeau, peut aller dans n'importe qu'elle lieu, pour peu qu'il ait une image mental, par sécurité. Et il n'y a aucun paradis ou enfer, comme vous l'imaginez. C'est juste... Un autre lieu. Azazel peut voyager entre les deux. Il y a bien sûr d'autres moyens pour nous rejoindre sans mourir, mais cela prendrais trop de temps à les trouver, et on l'a pas, je ne les connais moi-même pas.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Azazel soit d'accord, affirma-t-il.

-Je me charge de le convaincre, n'ai crainte, répliqua-t-elle en lui refaisant ce sourire lui faisant froid dans le dos. Retrouve Caïn et soit prêt, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Et je le serais.

-Parfait. Quand tu l'auras, pense juste à moi, que Charles et moi nous tenions prêt, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se levant. Bien, la première fois, je t'ai fais regagner ta chambre, sans que tu ne le réalises, pour marquer un peu mon effet, mais ce soir c'est inutile, donc... Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin."

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle lui fit une petite courbette et disparut.

Il rejoignit donc son lit des questions plein la tête, mais pas sur Charles, les Marko, sur ce qu'elle avait accepté de révéler sur "le monde des morts" ou même sur Cassandra et son existence. Il s'interrogeait simplement sur sa mutation. En avait-t-elle même une ? Si oui, laquelle ? Elle l'avait reconduit dans sa chambre, avait-elle dit, mais comment ? En prenant contrôle de lui par télépathie, comme pouvait sans doute le faire Charles ?

Ses pensées parasitées par toutes ces nouvelles informations, il passa une mauvaise nuit. Cela ne l'empêcha pas le lendemain, de se lever et de se mettre à chercher Caïn Marko. Mais rien. Il trouva son enfance, ici, à Wesminster, ses études ratés, son père le faisant engager dans l'armée. Mais après rien. Même pas sur ses états de services militaires. Avec Shaw, il avait prit le temps de tout étudier, tout remonter, il avait prit son temps, il savait qu'au final il le retrouverait. Mais il l'a dit à Cassandra, aujourd'hui il n'avait justement pas suffisamment de patience pour prendre son temps. Il allait donc avoir besoin d'aide. Le plus possible.

Il alla donc frapper aux portes de toutes les chambres, sortant certains de leur sommeil. Il tenta d'ailleurs de ne pas réagir et commenter quand il vit Alex et Sean sortirent de la même chambre.

Hank n'étant pas dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers son laboratoire en criant :

"Tout le monde dans le salon dans dix minutes maximum ! Il faut que je vous parle !"

Il sortit le Fauve de son antre de force et ils finirent tous dans le salon. Il posa l'album photo sur la table basse au milieu d'eux et s'installa également sur un siège. Tous le fixaient intrigués, mais pour la plupart quand même agacés.

"Bon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais pour nous réveiller à des pas d'heures ?

-Je... Ce que je vais vous raconter va vous paraitre impensable... Mais ce n'est que la vérité. Cela a commencé la nuit avant que je ne vienne vous voir Hank et Raven en vous interrogeant sur une possible personne entrée dans le domaine..."

Et il leur raconta tout, sauf les petits détails qu'il avait découvert sur l'enfance de Charles, quitte à passer pour fou, ce pour quoi certains le prirent. Mais il avait verrouillé toutes les portes de la salle. Ils étaient forcés de l'écouter jusqu'au bout et il s'était juré qu'ils l'aideraient de grès ou de force.

"Mais tu deviens complétement malade !

-Alex, s'il te plait.

-Mais tu vas quand même pas le croire Sean ! Le professeur qui a une sœur jumelle morte qui vient voir spécialement Erik, et lui raconte qu'en échange de la vie d'un homme, Azazel pourra ramener le Professeur ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-C'est Caïn, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tous se tournèrent vers Raven, surpris. Elle releva doucement la tête, les yeux encore un peu dans le vague et répéta avec plus d'assurance :

"C'est Caïn que tu dois retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, comment tu...

-Et c'est Cassandra qui est venue te parler.

-Je ne les ais pas nommé. Comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis... Enfin, j'étais la sœur de Charles. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eut une jumelle, Cassandra, et qu'elle était morte. Et j'ai également grandi à ses côtés et à ceux de Caïn. Personne à part Charles, ses parents et moi n'était au courant pour Cassandra...

-Elle est venue me voir, se dépêcha d'affirmer Erik, avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-je veux bien te croire, murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. De toute façon, cela me permettra de régler mes comptes avec le dernier Marko. Le Fléau.

-Le quoi ?

-Le Fléau. C'est ainsi que Charles et moi le surnommions, à cause de sa mutation.

-Il en a une ? Laquelle ?

-Rien ne l'arrête. Il est presque invincible.

-Pas totalement. On peut l'avoir.

-Vraiment ? railla-t-elle. Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu saches où il est. Le sais-tu ?

-Non, admit-il à contre cœur, et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Je n'ai pas la patience et le temps, que j'ai eus pour Shaw.

-D'accord, admettons que tu dises vrai. Comment voudrais-tu que l'on t'aides ? On ne sait rien sur lui, encore moins que toi.

-Raven sait beaucoup de choses sur lui, on sait à quoi il ressemble, expliqua-t-il en montrant une photo du père et du fils Marko. Et ensemble, si on se fait confiance, on peut le retrouver, affirma-t-il avec conviction.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça, se crispa Alex.

-Écoute... Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, surtout à cause de Cuba, beaucoup se crispèrent à la mention de la plage et des souvenirs qu'elle ravivait, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se concentrant uniquement sur l'adolescent. Mais je suis prêts à tout, pour essayer, ce qui est peut-être notre seule chance de revoir Charles sans que ce ne soit nous qui le rejoignions dans la mort. Je... Je veux bien faire des efforts et tenter de me... Racheter, pardonner, comme tu l'entends, sur mes erreurs envers vous. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce que j'ai fais à Shaw, je ne le regrette absolument pas... Mais si je suis le seul à faire un pas en avant, ainsi alors que je déteste ça, et que tu en fait deux en arrière, ne t'étonnes pas si je finis par m'en aller sans un regard derrière moi. Car, je ne vais pas me fatiguer et me rabaisser inutilement.

-Tu le tueras, finit de l'interroger Alex, comme une dernière assurance avant une possible entente.

-Non."

L'adolescent hocha juste la tête, avant de lui tendre simplement la main, que le blond accepta.

"C'est bien mignon tout ça, se moqua Angel en brisant le moment, mais il me semble qu'Emma, Azazel, Riptide et moi ne sommes absolument pas concerné par tout ça. On peut donc s'en aller... Définitivement.

-Même pas dans tes plus grands rêves, traitresse, cracha encore une fois Havok. Darwin est mort, parce que _Madame_ a décidé de passer à l'ennemi, voulant ne plus vivre normalement, au dépends de l'humanité, et voulant... Quoi ? De la puissance ?... Non, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle essayait de répliquer, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Et tu resteras ici quittes à ce que je t'enfermes dans le bunker où j'entraine ma mutation pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite. Et ces pareil pour les autres."

Il la vire tous frissonner, et sûrement pas de froid, à l'idée de se retrouver dans ce bunker. Riptide et Azazel étaient silencieux. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Erik ne les avait jamais vu qu'ensemble, les mains liés, mais ne t'entends pas de partir. Pourtant il aurait eut une chance de leur échapper avec la mutation du russe... Mais rien. Et Emma... Ne faisait que le fixer, ce qu'il n'apprécia absolument pas. Elle contenta d'ailleurs de rejoindre sa chambre en silence, suivie d'Angel.

Mais le plus étonnant fut que Riptide, Azazel encore derrière lui, demanda timidement s'il pouvaient les aider. Erik, surprit, accepta par automatisme.

Et de long moi de recherches commencèrent. Hank vérifié que Caïn ne faisait pas partie des mutant détectés par la première fois par Charles avec le Cerebro, et installé ce dernier dans les sous-sols du manoir... Pourquoi, il ne le savait même plus. Si jamais ils devaient demander à Frost pour repérer Caïn, en cas de dernier recours, ou si jamais le professeur revenait réellement ? Raven et Erik cherchaient tout les deux, en restant au manoir, où pouvait être Caïn. Elle lui parlait du caractère et comportement du Fléau et il tentait de déduire où il pouvait avoir trouvé refuge pour avoir presque disparu de la surface de la terre. Quand il pensait à un endroit avec certitude, Azazel et Riptide allaient vérifier. Alex avait refusé au début, mais quand il les avait vu revenir, bien que ce soit sans celui qu'il recherchait, il essaya d'imiter Sean et tenta d'apprendre à les connaitre et à les inclure parmi eux.

Mais sinon pour le moment, que d'infructueux essais pour attraper Marko. Jusqu'à ce que Erik pense stupidement à la Pologne. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout pour Caïn qu'il avait repensé à son pays d'origine. Mais quand Hank fit une recherche, il trouvèrent un Caïn Xavier ayant été prit par les SS, vers quarante-cinq, il s'était enfuit peu après et était introuvable. Tout correspondait.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait prit le nom de Charles, ragea Raven.

-Mais au moins on sait où chercher, raisonna Sean. Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On y va ?

-Pas tous, répliqua Erik, il faut surveiller Frost et Angel. Hank, Alex, Sean et Azazel iront.

-Pourquoi pas vous ?

-Parce que Raven et moi pourrions mal réagir face à lui, et parce que nos mutations seront les moins utiles. Soyez prêt, dans dix minutes maximum."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

"Erik ! Erik attend ! Erik, il faut que je te parle !"

Hank et les autres venaient à peine de partir, et lui de prendre le chemin de sa chambre quand Raven commença à l'appeler.

"Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il n'appréciant pas qu'elle hurle son nom comme ça.

"Je dois te parler.

-Sur quoi ?"

Il la regarda de haut en bas, elle n'avait toujours pas repris sa vraie forme.

"De ce que je t'ai dis sur ta mutation ? Ou sur ce que je compte faire après que l'on ait fait tout ça, peu importe si cela fonctionne ou pas ?!

-Non ! Pourquoi ?, murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ?, redemanda-t-elle plus fort.

-Pourquoi quoi ?! Non de Dieu, tu ne peux pas t'exprimer clairement ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?! Pourquoi tu restes là ?! Pourquoi veux-tu ramener Charles ?! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ?!"

Erik se détourna et continua son chemin sans lui répondre.

"Erik, que veux-tu à la fin ?!

-Le revoir. Juste le revoir Raven, lui répondit-il à peine suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende, en tournant la tête vers elle, en s'arrêtant."

Il n'attendis pas de réaction de sa part et s'éloigna définitivement, laissant derrière lui une Raven figée et complétement perdue. Pour la première fois depuis Cuba, il ressentait le besoin d'aller sur la tombe de Charles. Il sortis du Manoir et alla sous le chêne préféré du télépathe. C'était là qu'ils l'avaient enterré. Il paniqua d'ailleurs légèrement. Le corps. Est-ce que Charles regagnerai son corps ou pas ? Et donc devaient-ils le sortir ?

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe face à la tombe et commença à murmurer:

"Je... Je n'ai pas l'habitude et te doute bien que je n'aime pas faire ça. Parler à une plaque de pierre, pff, n'importe quoi. Mais… Mais je suis complétement perdu Charles. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et je suppose que j'avais besoin de te parler d'une certaine manière. J'ai pleins de questions qui tournent dans ma tête, et… Je veux connaitre leur réponse, mais… mais en même temps, je la crains. Comment est-ce que je vais réagir en te revoyant ? M'en voudras-tu au point de ne plus jamais me revoir ?... Remarque, je te comprendrais. Mais pour la première fois, moi qui ait toujours méprisé le pardon, j'espère que tu me l'accorderas. Bien que je sache que je ne le mérite pas. Tu sais que j'en viens à te détester, parfois, depuis que j'ai découvert, en partie ce que tu avais vécu dans ton enfance ? Bon Dieu, pourquoi tu ne m'en a rien dit ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance à ce point là ? Que craignais-tu ? Tu n'auras sûrement pas envie de ma le dire. Comme moi qui n'aime pas parler de ce que fut ma vie… Là bas. Je ne saurais peut-être jamais complétement ce que tu cachais."

Il fit une pause en inspirant profondément. Il n'avait pas réaliser à quel point il en avait besoin. Mais c'était aussi tellement dur, et faisait tellement mal.

"Mais c'est bientôt terminé Charles, tu verras. Tu sera bientôt encore parmi nous. Je te le promets. Peu importe ce qui arrivera Charles, on se retrouvera. Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, je trouverais ces autres moyens qu'à mentionner Cassandra pour te ramener, sans y rester, parce que… Parce que si je ne m'y prend pas maintenant, il sera peut-être trop tard. Mais peu importe le temps que cela me prendra, il ne le sera jamais, jamais pour te revoir."

Et sur ces dernier mots, il regagna en toute hâte la bâtisse. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas le menèrent vers la chambre du professeur. Repensant à l'une des gourmettes, et ayant une idée de remerciement pour Cassandra, car malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait penser sur lui, il n'était pas ingrat, il s'empressa de la récupérer dans la chambre, avant de rejoindre la terrasse d'où il pouvait voir la parabole. Il avait l'impression d'être plus proche de Charles ici. Et il manipula la gourmette, tout en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune diplômé. Il ne sus combien de temps il resta là, mais ce qui le sortie de ses pensées fut des hurlements.

Il se dépêcha de regagner l'avant de la demeure et c'est là qu'il le vit. Caïn Marko. Il se débattait comme un diable a tenté d'échapper aux autres mutants tentant de l'immobiliser, Raven et Riptide s'étant joins aux autres. Le Fléau, aux milieu de ses menaces de morts envers tous, n'arrêtait pas de proférer un flot insultes, et même Erik en ayant entendu pas mal au cours de sa vie, grimaça à certaines.

"Cela serait trop te demander de nous donner un coup de main ?, hurla Raven avant d'être envoyé à plusieurs mètres."

Mais au grand étonnement de tous, Caïn se figea, avant de sourire en voyant le Manoir et Raven, qui pour une fois avait à nouveau la peau bleu, juste devant.

"Je me disait bien, aussi, que cette voix et cet endroit m'étaient familiers. Raven. Ma chère, soit disant, petite sœur. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Pas assez à mon goût. Et tu ne serais pas la si j'avais le choix.

-Aurais-tu donc besoin de moi ? J'adorerai vraiment t'aider, mais... J'ai d'autres projets, affirma-t-il avec un sourire cruel."

Et il s'élança vers elle, poing levé, envoyant,, comme s'il n'était rien, valser Azazel et Hank. les autres mutations ne lui faisant pas plus d'effet.

Et Erik réentendit Cassandra.

"Quand tu l'auras, pense juste à moi."

 _Pense juste à moi._

 _ _Pense à moi.__

"Cassandra, il est là, pensa-t-il fébrilement avant de se ruer sur Marko et de tenter de le retenir avec le métal qu'il avait sur lui. Il réussi à le faire chuter, par il ne savait quel miracle. Il attrapa la main d'Azazel et lui mit la gourmette entre les mains.

"Tu sauras quoi faire, prononça-t-il pour seule justification face au regard intrigué du mutant."

Et sur ces mots, il retourna dans la mêlée qui s'était formée pour tenter d'immobiliser le Fléau. Ils continuèrent à se battre pendant plusieurs minutes, voire heures. Erik ne savait pas. Il savait seulement qu'il avait valdingué à plusieurs reprisés, alors que Caïn tentait d'attraper Raven en appelant et provoqua Charles, qu'il pensait dans le manoir. Et alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits après un coup particulièrement fort, tout s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus un son, outre les respirations saccadés et parfois gémissements ou jurons des autres. Caïn n'était plus là, et Azazel non plus.

Ils se redressèrent tous ébahies. Il n'y avait plus aucunes traces des deux mutants. Même Erik, qui savait Azazel emmèneraient le Fléau à Cassandra ignorait où il était exactement et pourquoi le mutant à la peau rouge l'avait emmené. Qu'avait fait la jeune Xavier pour le convaincre de le faire ? Le bond avait donné la gourmette au téléporteur dans l'espoir qu'il emmène Caïn, mais il n'était sûr de rien.

Ils se regardèrent tous, pendant quelques minutes, indécis de la conduite à tenir. Que faire ? Comment réagir ?

Mais ils n'eurent pas à rester longtemps dans le doute. Le vent commença à souffler lentement, puis de plus en plus fort. Le même schéma se reproduit avec le mouvement des flots du petit lac du manoir. La terre se mit à trembler. Ils eurent l'impression que la nature entière se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Ou qu'elle fêtait le retour de quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Ils finirent par se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes, dans le vain espoir d'ainsi rester bien ancré dans le sol. Même Riptide qui pouvait former des tempêtes craignait ce déchainement des éléments. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de feu, comme à Cuba.

Ils pensèrent, pendant un instant, s'être maudits avec cette pensée, quand une déflagration retentit à leur tympans, alors qu'il vive lumière les éblouie et qu'une odeur de souffre se répandit. Et tout se calma d'un seul coup encore une fois.

Espérant que le proverbe "jamais deux sans trois" ne soit pas vrai, et qu'un troisième moment de déchainement, puis de calme ait lieu, il redressèrent doucement la tête. Mais en entendant une série de jurons russes et une toue à en cracher ses poumons, ils finirent leur mouvement si vite qu'ils attrapèrent un torticolis. Mais ils ne le regrettèrent pas.

Devant eux se tenaient Azazel, glissant quelque chose dans sa poche et se frottant les genoux, avec à ses pieds… Charles Xavier, cherchant sa respiration, suffocant presque.

L'émotion prit Erik à la gorge et il se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot ou de faire un seul mouvement. Il avait peur de la réaction de Charles. Après tout, c'était quand même, en partie, à cause de lui qu'il était mort. Et alors que Riptide se précipiter dans les bras du russe, qui l'emmena vers le manoir, après avoir murmuré suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entende un "plus jamais un voyage pareil !", et que les élèves de Charles se précipitaient à ses côtés, il se retrouva raide et immobile comme un piquet.

Raven n'arrêtait pas de répéter, en larme, à son frère, en l'étreignant, qu'elle était désolée pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et qu'elle ne le quitterait pas, que ce serait bien elle et lui face au monde, pendant Qu'Alex, Hank et Sean manifestaient énormément, mais pourtant discrets gestes affectueux, comme un pressement d'épaule, une tape dans le dos et autres, maintenant un contact constant avec le télépathe.

Mais lui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait peur de faire face à son regard si bleu et à son jugement. Et s'il le rejetait ? S'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ?

Ce fut une ombre derrière le télépathe, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, qui le convainquit d'agir, d'un geste du poignet l'invitant à s'avancer. Il était décidément qu'une marionnette entre les mains des Xavier. En le voyant approcher, les jeunes s'écartèrent doucement. Ils s'éloignèrent suffisamment pour que leur discussion reste privé, ce dont il leur était, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, reconnaissant, mais tout en restant assez proche pour intervenir au moindre geste de querelle.

Quand le brun redressa la tête vers lui, il s'immobilisa à nouveau, et il ne réussit qu'à bouger suffisamment la main, pour la lui tendre et l'aider à se relever. A son grand soulagement, Charles l'accepta. Au moins, il ne l'ignorait pas. Il dut l'aider à se stabiliser, mais Charles reprenait étonnamment vite des forces, ou comme si quelqu'un d'autre le soutenait, mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas la jumelle Xavier, qui s'était également éloignée. Erik remarqua une gourmette à son poignet. Il restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, Charles profitant de toujours sentir ses jambes qu'il craignait d'avoir perdu à cause de sa blessure. Quand Erik osa enfin regarder le brun dans les yeux, ce dernier ne lui fit qu'un doux sourire, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment eut besoin. Les mots de Cassandra résonnèrent à nouveau en lui et lui donnèrent envie de tenter quelque chose. Hésitant, il prit la main de son vis à vis et la colla contre sa tempe. Charles comprit et Erik entendit enfin la voix de Charles.

"Erik."

Son nom, il avait prononcé son simple nom. Et rien que cela lui avait manqué bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il restèrent des statues des minutes durant, inquiétant les adolescents qui ne les avaient pas vue s'échanger un seul mot. Mais les deux amis étaient en train d'avoir la première de leur plus sincères conversations. Le début de leur acceptation l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas encore discuter du passé de Charles, ni de Cuba, ni de l'acharnement d'Erik à vouloir le ramener, au point de demander de l'aide, ce qui était énorme de sa part, ou encore de la réaction des éléments, qui avait déjà eut lieu à la mort du brun. Non, il s'excusèrent simplement, et Erik demanda à Charles de ne plus quitter ses pensées, dans tout les sens du terme.

Les jeunes ne virent que les deux amis verser une seule et unique larme chacun. Une larme de soulagement, pour tout. Puis ils s'étreignirent.

Erik en profita d'ailleurs, pour fixer Cassandra par dessus l'épaule de son ami. Elle le salua de la tête, lui fit un doux sourire et un signe de la main, avant de s'en aller. Le contrôleur de métal eut juste le temps de voir qu'elle portait désormais une gourmette, semblable à celle de Charles, à son poignet. Il avait réussi. Azazel lui avait remis.

C&C avaient maintenant tout les deux leur gourmette. Charles et Cassandra.

Ce ne fut que quelques jour plus tard, alors qu'ils reprenaient une vie normale, renouant les liens avec Charles et que lui et Erik s'avouer enfin l'un à l'autre leur secret, ce que le télépathe faisait également avec Raven, décidant de ne plus avoir de secret pour elle, qu'Alex s'écria au crime. Angel et Frost s'étaient sauvées. Ils allaient devoir leur courir après pour protéger les humains.

En effet, Erik avait laissé tomber son projet de les dominer. Il avait pardonné à Shaw, avec l'aide de Charles, si libérant ainsi du souvenir et du lavage de cerveau de son tortionnaire. Car, comme lui avait dit Charles, c'était le plus grand mépris qu'il pouvait lui faire. Le pardonner, lui prouver qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui.

Quand Havok hurla donc, en s'apercevant de la fuite des deux mutantes, Raven s'écria en quittant les bras de Hank :

"Allez les X-men, au boulot !"

Et ce fut le début d'une nouvelle vie pour tous, avec la future ouverture d'une institut pour mutant et l'enchainement de missions pour protéger les humains. Mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette suite. Merci de l'avoir suivie, et j'espère, qu'elle vous aura plus.

Un petit merci spécial à Ma Muse, ma chérie, ma Miss et à Emi qui m'ont beaucoup inspirées et permis de vous offrir cette fin.


End file.
